De como la música de Tchaikovsky despierta o
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson van a un concierto de Tchaikovsky que trae consecuencias inesperadas para el médico militar y eso que no lo invitó.


**DE CÓMO LA MUSICA DE TCHAIKOVSKY ABLANDA O DESENTIERRA EMOCIONES.**

_De nueva cuenta saludos a todas las personas que me leen. Como de costumbre y porque es así siempre se me olvida ponerlo: Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Connan Doyle y Cía. Actual, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un poco y sacar estrés, por ende y desgracia mía no recibo ningún beneficio de tipo económico. _

John Hamish Watson, por primera vez agradeció en toda su vida que a Gregory Lestrade no le gustara la música clásica del todo a pesar de haber comprado dos boletos para darle una sorpresa al gobierno británico, es decir a Mycroft Holmes, pero como de costumbre el interpelado canceló la cita esa mañana, ahora en sus manos estaban dos entradas para un concierto de música clásica en el Royal Albert Hall, era una obra que hace muchísimos años no escuchaba: el Concierto para Violín de Tchaikovsky. Le traía tantos recuerdos esa melodía, instantes felices de su niñez al lado de sus padres, antes de que todo se arruinara con la muerte de su padre, la depresión de su madre, los inicios en el alcoholismo de su hermana y finalmente con el suicidio de su progenitora y su huida al colegio militar.

Pero regresando, tal suerte también le trajo inconvenientes en primer lugar tuvo que buscar con premura quien lo acompañara, primeramente se le ocurrió invitar a Mary Morstan, pero curiosamente nunca pudo encontrar su número telefónico, que juraría guardó en su celular, afortunadamente sabía dónde encontrarla pero ya no había tiempo. Algo debía ocurrir con su móvil últimamente no podía almacenar ningún número en la memoria de cualquier manera este fin de año con lo que le dieran de compensación en el hospital lo cambiaría aunque si fuera más observador se hubiese dado cuenta que también su agenda de números telefónicos en papel estaba extraviada, pero eso nunca no le extrañaba dado con el desorden reinante en esa casa donde todo fácilmente se perdía.

Más tarde se cuestionaría el por qué había aceptado los boletos, pero en el momento que Gregory se los ofreció no pudo menos que aceptar, el segundo inconveniente fue que durante ese mes su presupuesto estaría muy recortado. La pensión y lo que tenía ahorrado del mes pasado le sirvió para comprarse el traje que iba a ponerse y la camisa, no quiso sentirse incomodo en medio de tanta concurrencia elegante, pero seguramente disfrutaría enormemente ese primer concierto de su etapa adulta junto a… ¡Sherlock! Ese fue su tercer inconveniente…

Su compañero de cuarto era bastante "especial" no es que se quejara, pero ¿Cómo demonios se había dado por invitado sin siquiera pedírselo?, la verdad incluso estuvo a punto de solicitarselo a la señora Hudson como última alternativa ya que siempre supuso que Sherlock, jamás en su vida asistiría a un evento de este tipo a menos que un sospechoso estuviese involucrado, además ansiaba disfrutar la obra en plenitud y siendo sinceros con Sherlock Holmes era casi seguro no lo haría.

A casi dos horas de comenzar el concierto, estaba por bajar al departamento de la Señora Hudson, cuando de pronto de la nada salió Sherlock, totalmente vestido de traje oscuro, zapatos, ya incluso tenía la pajarita bien colocada y anudada, para esos instantes solo estaba colocándose unas mancuernillas con una extraña piedra azul ¿Acaso eran zafiros?, por un segundo se quedó perplejo; su porte y presencia le hizo pensar que estaba ante un tipo que bien podría pasar por un famoso modelo de pasarela o estrella de cine, si no lo conociera tan bien. Era la ventaja del cuerpo de su amigo todo lo hacía lucir bien, pero en este caso estaba espectacular con ese traje recto negro, de solapas anchas y esa camisa blanca tan impecable. Se sintió un poco incomodo al admirarlo, pero este sentimiento desapareció en cuanto comenzó a hablar a la vez que lo descubrió mirándolo fijamente, Sherlock también le devolvió la mirada, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, le ordenó.

—Será mejor que te cambies ya John debemos llegar a la sala de concierto una hora antes, por lo tanto te quedan— y observando su reloj aparentemente tan fino como el traje —30 minutos para hacerlo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento —¿Cómo es que…?— pero no pudo terminar la frase.

—¿Es necesario que siempre te tenga que explicar todo lo que pasas por alto?— espetó discipliente como de costumbre.

—La señora Hudson no está disponible, ya que esta mañana pescó un resfriado y se metió a la cama temprano—. Y antes que pudiera responder continuó sin prestarle la oportunidad.

—Por cierto John, me siento un poco ofendido porque no pensaste en mi primer lugar para acompañarte y si antes en todo el resto del mundo—. Dio un suspiro ruidoso y ordenó.

—En fin, apresúrate, no deseo llegar tarde—. John finalmente reaccionó, cruzó lo brazos en clara postura de desafío disgustado ante tanta desfachatez, a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas que Sherlock se le adelantara en todo, pero su cerebro procesó a quien se estaba enfrentando así que cedió sin dar pelea y alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—No me apetece conocer cómo es que sabes lo de los boletos del concierto, ni como te enteraste de mis intenciones de invitar a la Señora Hudson, ni nada más — soltó un suspiro —si no te invité es porque sé a ciencia cierta que tu odias la música de Tchaikovsky, una ocasión me dijiste con ahínco, "por desgracia conozco a ese autor, aun cuando he luchado por borrarlo de mi mente" y en el tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos nunca te he escuchado ni por casualidad tocar una melodía de él.

—Como de costumbre John solo es cuestión de que observes mejor— espetó Sherlock a la vez que se giró para regresar a su cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se de nuevo se volvió y le ordenó nuevamente. — Será mejor que te apures, quedan 25 minutos para que pase por nosotros el auto que alquilé.

—¿Alquilaste qué?— fue la pregunta que se quedó en el aire ya que Sherlock ya había cerrado su puerta. Era imposible tratar de entender a su compañero de piso, jamás llegaría a hacerlo, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Encogió los hombros resignado y fue a su cuarto a ponerse el traje que había comprado esa mañana, una jovencita muy amable lo atendió y aconsejó afortunadamente porque no podría haber confiado en su propio gusto, ahora estaba viéndose al espejo con ese traje de tres piezas, de color azul marino casi negro con rayas gris oscuro, cruzado con un solo botón; acabó de colocárselo y miró su reloj, justo a tiempo quedaban dos minutos para que supuestamente llegara el auto.

Cuando salió de su cuarto Sherlock ya estaba en la sala esperándolo, le dio una mirada rápida de arriba abajo, chasqueando la lengua y se le acercó con una corbata en la mano, John inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás a la defensiva, pero su compañero lo alcanzó en cuestión de un microsegundo, para en ese mismo momento levantar el cuello de la camisa blanca y la colocó a la velocidad de la luz una corbata de rayas doradas y de mismo azul que el traje. Sin más comenzó a anudárselo. John no se la había puesto porque no le agradaba tanta formalidad, pero también porque no tenía ninguna que combinara con el traje.

No atinó más que dejarse hacer a pesar de que la escena se le antojaba algo intima, pero se auto regañó mentalmente por esa sensación, era más bien como la del pequeño hermano al que el mayor le ayudaba a todo o al menos eso quiso creer; ya que no hizo amago de retirarse y le permitió realizar la labor tranquilamente, durante ese minuto que tardó pudo percatarse que Sherlock estaba usando colonia, alguna que no identificaba pero por el aroma seguramente era de marca y cara, en cambio él no se había puesto nada solo su desodorante.

Cuando finalizó el proceso, se separó de Sherlock instintivamente un poco mareado por el aroma envolvente que desprendía su amigo, por primera vez desde que vivían juntos sintió como se instaló un silencio incomodo entre ambos no sabía que decir, afortunadamente el sonido de un claxon que traspasó la ventana del departamento fue la señal para ambos; su compañero tomó un par de prendas del sillón llevándolos en el brazo aparentemente eran nuevos o al menos no se los había visto nunca puestos, era un abrigo totalmente negro de lana y una bufanda de seda blanca, vaya que con Sherlock de verdad se preguntaba si estaba compartiendo apartamento por necesidad o por gusto.

Bajaron las escaleras él no se colocó nada encima, sabia más tarde se arrepentiría pero no tuvo otro remedio, no le alcanzó para comprarse un abrigo ni la corbata y en su guardarropa solo tenía cazadoras y dudaba que lucieran bien con ese traje, Sherlock ni siquiera lo miró siguió descendiendo hasta que llegaron a la puerta, la abrió solo para dejarlo sorprendido, no era un auto cualquiera es más ni siquiera se le acercaba, era una limousine negra con un chofer vestido impecablemente, que en ese instante les abría la puerta para invitarlos a abordar, Sherlock lo empujó hacia la puerta y lo obligó casi a subir.

En todo el trayecto se volvió a instalar el incomodo silencio, sentados frente a frente, John trató de no pensar, así que se dedicó a vagar su vista por su vestimenta, alisando arrugas inexistentes, llevar su mano cada cinco minutos hacia su saco para sentir los boletos que Gregory le regaló, continuar con su escrutinio al recorrer con la mirada el interior de la limusina, los asientos, el mini bar, se sintió tentado a probar algo de ahí pero tenía que tranquilizarse, pero era casi imposible la mirada de Sherlock parecía querer desnudarle hasta el alma y le estaba causándole estragos.

Trato de varias veces de iniciar una plática pero las palabras morían en su boca, hasta que después de lo que sintió como un trayecto interminable la limousine se detuvo y estuvieron frente al Royal Albert Hall, al salir de esta se puedo dar cuenta del impresionante símbolo que era esa casa de conciertos, la mejor a nivel país y quizás del mundo.

Mientras subían las escalinatas, pudo observar todo el esplendor del edificio, claro está que palidecía con lo que contenía en el interior, muchas personas estaban llegando, descendiendo de autos lujosos, elegantemente vestidos, definitivo sino se hubiese comprado el traje se hubiese sentido fuera de lugar. Sherlock estaba caminando junto a él, cuando en su andar se distrajo mirando a una chica que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras la cual era toda una visión; de cabellera negra en bucles largos, pómulos altos, tez blanca, alta y delgada y con un vestido negro que no dejaba deslucir para nada su cuerpo. Debido a esto se tropezó en los escalones y hubiese ido a dar al suelo sino es porque su compañero le sujetó a tiempo del brazo evitando que diera un espectáculo, cuando se giró para verlo se percató de algo que le perturbo en demasía, la chica era la versión femenina de Sherlock, no definitivo gritó su mente, no era hermosa, no lo era, no lo era.

Siguieron caminando, pero a partir del tropiezo, Sherlock no lo soltó del brazo lo cual le provocó más incomodidad, pero se dejó hacer ya que el agarre era demasiado fuerte así que si se soltaba tendría que usar mucha fuerza y eso sería demasiado notorio ante tanta gente. El detective lo llevó al área de guardarropa donde por fin lo soltó para dejar su abrigo, quedándose solamente con la bufanda blanca.

Ya libre y sin decirse una palabra se encaminaron hacia la sala donde John sacó los boletos para mostrárselos al chico de la entrada, de pronto este los miró y les sonrió haciendo señas a un acomodador.

—Se les mostrara sus asientos señores están en el área platino números 225 y 226, espero disfruten el espectáculo a la vez que les entregaba los programas— sin decir más los guió, John al andar no pudo dejar de deslumbrarse con la enormidad del lugar y la elegancia que ahora mostraba el escenario, cuando llegaron al sitio se dio cuenta que estaban justo en el centro de la zona y fila, la vista desde ahí sería sensacional, vaya con Gregory de verdad se había esforzado para poder impresionar a Mycroft, al parecer Sherlock opinaba lo mismo porque inmediatamente escudriñó todo a su alrededor sin duda tenían los mejores sitios. Sonidos de afinación de diversos instrumentos se escuchaba de fondo, el clarinete, violines, violonchelos y demás. Sherlock interrumpió esos sonidos.

—Aparentemente Lestrade deseaba agradar a mi hermano en demasía, aun no llego a entenderlo, ni pretendo hacerlo, pero esta visto su buen gusto la excepción es mi hermano; conociendo a Mycroft como lo hago no dudo que en cuanto llegue sea capaz de llevarlo a ver el concierto en el siguiente país que se presente como compensación… ¡ugghhh!—. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente. Le alivió que por fin el silencio se hubiese roto.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero ahora solo quiero disfrutar del concierto, así que Sherlock, hagamos un trato tú y yo.

El interpelado lo miró alzando una ceja cuestionante. John prosiguió.

—Si tú, durante todo el concierto no haces ninguna de tus acostumbradas observaciones y/o deducciones de cualquiera a tu alrededor eso incluye a los músicos, haré una semana la lavandería por ti, al igual que me encargaré de la comida y te dejaré de molestar con la adopción del cachorro por el mismo lapso de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

El detective consultor se giró un poco y cruzando la pierna lo miró estudiándolo, de verdad ese tipo de miradas a veces lo irritaban, no le gustaba la sensación de que alguien intentaba leer su mente. Después de un par de minutos habló finalmente Sherlock.

—De acuerdo, pero que sea el mes completo

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?, ¿un mes?, no, absolutamente no…— pero cuando estaba por negarse nuevamente Sherlock hizo su famoso mueca de que haces lo que yo quiero o tu vida será un infierno durante todo el tiempo que desee.

Se lamentó internamente, pero de verdad deseaba escuchar sin interrupciones el concierto, así que dejó caer sus hombros en señal de rendición, a lo cual pudo ver como Sherlock sonrió triunfante.

—Muy bien, John es un placer hacer negocios contigo…— se calló unos segundos antes de continuar, se acercó lo más posible hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de su oreja…

—Tal vez podremos renegociar cuando salgamos del concierto—

Incrédulo se giró para verlo pero su compañero ya estaba en la posición correcta mirando al frente del escenario, como si no hubiera dicho o hecho nada.

A veces pedía al cielo entender a su compañero, pero otras ocasiones como esta, creía firmemente que vivir en la ignorancia de comprender a una persona era mejor, principalmente si era Sherlock. El susodicho abrió el programa y lo volvió a cerrar, seguramente ya se lo había grabado de un vistazo, su memoria es prácticamente fotográfica, John abrió el suyo¸ para tratar de detener lo que venía, los comentarios de Sherlock, pero no lo logró.

—Andrei Filipov será el director debo creer que es uno de los mejores por lo que ponen en su currículo aunque un descanso después de 30 años lo pondría en tela de juicio, pero por lo visto ha triunfado en los países que se ha presentado; la violinista principal es Anne-Marie Jacquet, ya famosa en París pero se consagra aparentemente con este concierto, será cuestión de juzgar por nosotros mismos, los franceses no se caracterizan más que para tener buen gusto en los perfumes

Ante ese comentario solo sonrió, Sherlock debería por lo menos guardar sus comentarios, visto que los ingleses en algún momento de la historia de sus ancestros ingresaron en su línea sanguínea a algún francés. Pero pareció que no para Sherlock, seguía escuchando su perorata, pero al siguiente minuto se desconectó cuando vio la fotografía de la violinista, era una mujer muy hermosa.

—La belleza y el talento jamás vienen juntos John, es una regla casi básica de la naturaleza—, espetó de pronto su compañero a lo que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, algo que definitivamente no esperaba, pero sin más contraataco.

—Claro que hay excepciones y ella puedo afirmar, lo será.

—Como de costumbre te equivocarás John, ¿Puedes darme un ejemplo?—. Quizás fue por venganza pero en un solo instante dijo las palabras mágicas que tendrían callado a Sherlock el resto del concierto.

—Claro que la tengo— dijo seguro.

—Menciónala— le ordenó con dejo burlón.

—Irene Adler alias "La mujer"— escupió prácticamente John con un tono ligeramente amargado. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque durante un minuto Sherlock no dijo nada y antes de siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder comenzaron a titilar las luces, estaba por comenzar el concierto así que se acomodó en su asiento, dándole a entender al detective que esa conversación estaba finalizada.

Todos los músicos silenciaron sus instrumentos para dar lugar a la entrada del director y la violista, John no pudo más que admirar, la fotografía del programa no le hacía justicia a ella, porque era más hermosa que lo imaginaba, su vestido negro largo de tirantes, hacia resaltar totalmente su esbelta figura; sacudió su cabeza un poco, siempre le gustaron las personas delgadas.

En cuestión de unos segundos el director se plantó frente a su atril llamando a iniciar, luego levantó su batuta y comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas, esa flauta se escuchaba muy tranquilizante pero de pronto comenzó a aumentar las notas dejando nuevamente a las flautas y trompetas y dar paso a las primeras notas de la solista… —¡Oh querido Dios!, que milagros puede obrar una persona con el instrumento preciso así como el talento innato— pensó John.

De pronto conforme avanzó el violín y el resto de los instrumentos se sincronizaron para hablar al mismo tiempo luego otro silencio para dejar sola a la violinista, quien estaba poniendo su corazón en la melodía, la misma melodía parecía hablar por si misma de nostalgia, añoranza, alegría, romance, amor y pasión, el resto de sus compañeros estaban diciendo lo mismo, tratando de gritar al mismo tiempo todos estos sentimientos.

Anne Marie estaba sensacional, no podía despegar los ojos de los movimientos de sus manos en el violín, oh esos gritos de angustia y deseos incumplidos por un instante en la partitura, para luego transformarlos en palabras de amor, cuanta belleza y nostalgia estaban trayendo, hacia el corazón de John Watson, provocando que su corazón se acelerara de una manera increíble.

Sherlock de pronto dijo algo pero ni siquiera le hizo caso, estaba más centrado en el escenario, definitivo esa melodía era como dos amantes llamándose comunicándose a través de sus almas para fusionarse cada tanto, ansiando estar juntos de por vida. John estaba al borde de las lágrimas, cuanta emoción me embargaba, ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

Estaban casi en la parte final, eran más ansioso el sentimiento de amor y deseo al final cumpliéndose, era más alegre la melodía a diferencia del principio, no dudaría que toda la gente estuviera igual de hipnotizada que él, por un momento miró de reojo a Sherlock pero este ni siquiera veía el escenario, solo estaba mirando fijamente el programa con gesto de disgusto, no quiso hacer caso y volvió a poner toda su atención en el escenario, para la parte final John solo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el gran cierre fue un movimiento sincronizado a la perfección.

Magnifico, sublime, hermoso… fueron los únicos pensamientos que inundaron su cabeza, estaba ahí ya de pie ovacionando a la orquesta, director y violinista sintiéndose en una especie de limbo cercano al cielo donde los ángeles tocaban esa bellísima melodía o mejor dicho ese ángel llamado Anne-Marie Jacquet, que talento tan extraordinario, ¿Cómo pudieron desenterrar tantas emociones con esa melodía solo una palabra podría describir este suceso ¡sublime!, fue perfecto. Ahí de pie aplaudiendo sin parar y gritando como la mayoría ¡Bravo!, fue un momento especial para él.

Estuvieron varios minutos sin cansarse de aplaudir, bueno todos menos uno: Sherlock, quien seguía sentado, con gesto de impasibilidad, John nunca podría descifrar que ocurría con él, a veces pensaba que su mejor amigo era una maquina sin sentimientos aunque según Mycroft alguna vez cuando niño soñó con ser pirata, algo que pagaría por ver mirar esos ojos de inocencia y candidez infantil que lamentablemente solo mostraba cuando le consultaban un caso que parecía un rompecabezas sin pies ni cabeza, eso lo hacía tan feliz como un párvulo de jardín de niños abriendo su regalo.

John quería en verdad deseaba esperar hasta que viera salir a la violinista y tal vez acercarse a pedirle un autógrafo, pero ahora lo único que estaba era cabreado a más no poder, sin siquiera esperar unos minutos más para poder cumplir ese pequeño capricho suyo, Sherlock lo obligó a irse, o lo más correcto a decir sería, es que los arrastró hacia la salida sin importarle atropellar a otras personas a su paso. Solo supo que ya estaban en el lobby esperando el abrigo de Sherlock el cual estaba más que impaciente, pero sin siquiera soltarlo de brazo hasta que se lo dieran.

Intentó zafarse varias ocasiones del agarre, pero era tan férreo que no fue posible, ni siquiera cuando estaban en el exterior y John comenzó a temblar por el frío viento que anunciaba que el invierno no tardaría en llegar, Sherlock con una sola mano y un movimiento le colocó el abrigo para cubrirlo, no supo que le provocó eso, si aumentó su disgusto o todo lo contrario. Pero así fueron hasta el final de las escaleras donde ya la limousine estaba esperándolos. El chofer solo les abrió la puerta para luego cerrarlas detrás de ellos.

Sintió como casi lo obligó a sentarse para luego colocarse a su lado, John seguía furioso y esta ocasión en cuanto estuvieron en privacidad le reclamaría, se revolvió hasta liberarse del agarre de Sherlock y colocarse en el asiento frente a él para reclamarle más a gusto.

—¡Sherlock ¿Qué diablos te está pasando?! ¿Por qué te estás comportando de una manera tan irracional? ¿Quién te has creído para controlarme de esta manera? Y esa forma de casi atropellar a la gente, ¿Qué, acaso Lestrade nos mandó a llamar para un caso?, o ¿Moriarty volvió a aparecer?, porque a menos que sea una emergencia nacional, no veo el motivo para hacer lo que hiciste— le gritó John, pero Sherlock no le respondió absolutamente nada.

El abrigo se había deslizado de sus hombros y no le importó y aunque intentó volver a cuestionarlo, la mirada glacial que le dio Sherlock fue suficiente para hacerlo silenciar ahora a él; jamás lo había visto así, es más ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor frustración, su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió que mejor sería quedarse callado por el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a casa, ahí sería otro cantar. Al siguiente minuto Sherlock estuvo a su lado y alzando el abrigo se lo puso nuevamente en los hombros, definitivo su compañero lo iba a volver loco. Se quedó quieto por el resto del camino, con Sherlock a su lado sin volverse a dirigir la palabra ni a mirarlo.

Cuando llegaron a 221B de Baker Street, el enojo de John había disminuido en gran medida, no así el comportamiento de Sherlock quien seguía ignorándolo como lo estuvo todo el camino. John fue el primero en salir de la limousine mientras Sherlock se quedó para hablar aparentemente con el chofer; sin detenerse abrió la puerta y se dirigió al piso, nada más entrar en casa se quitó el abrigo dejándolo botado por ahí, ahora que estaban en la seguridad del hogar definitivo no iba a quedarse sin decir algo.

Solo esperó a que entrara Sherlock para acosarlo pidiendo respuestas lógicas. Pero fue el mismo Sherlock quien al traspasar la puerta habló.

—Espero que nunca más vuelvas a pedirme que vaya contigo a un concierto—. Fue el grado de máxima desfachatez que un hombre ha tenido, pensó John.

—¡Pero si tú fuiste quien se dio por invitado yo ni siquiera…!

—Eso no es importante ahorita John, ahorita todo lo quiero es irme a trabajar en mis experimentos— dijo con gesto aburrido para darse la vuelto, cosa que John no permitió.

—Espera Sherlock, tenemos que hablar— intentó ordenarle, aunque sería inútil, tenía que continuar.

—No lo creo John, no lo creo— ya estaba girándose.

—Claro que tenemos que hablar, ¿por qué te comportaste así?, ¿Qué estabas pensando? Tus actitudes no fueron tuyas, tu forma de ser no ha sido propia ni correcta, así que no saldrás de aquí hasta que me hayas aclarado todas mis preguntas.

—No hay nada que aclarar ni que responder John— dijo restándole importancia al asunto con un ademán despectivo.

—Oh claro que sí tienes que responderme varias preguntas Sherlock

—Pues comienza tú entonces si tan ansioso estás de "aclarar" mi comportamiento.

—Pero si yo no soy el que se comportó como un sociópata esta noche— recriminó John.

—Se te olvida que estás viviendo con uno John, por ende si estás esperando que me disculpe pues perderás el tiempo, sabes que no tengo empatía ni sufro de remordimiento, soy un egocentrista y megalómano.

—Eso no es excusa, pensaba que al menos era tu amigo— soltó al borde de la desesperación el médico.

—No John, tú jamás podrías ser mi amigo—. Esa sola frase fue una bofetada para John. Eso lo descolocó totalmente; por varios meses había pensado que Sherlock y él fueron amigos, cuando menos compañeros de aventuras, incluso dejó pasar que le hiciera creer que estuvo muerto durante tres años, el haber llorado frente a su tumba que creyó contenía su cuerpo, que sabría él del sufrimiento que tuvo durante todo ese tiempo, el suplicarle un milagro de resurrección.

Dolido por esto, John se giró para irse a su cuarto intentando tener un poco de dignidad, se le quitaron las ganas de seguir hablando, así que derrotado bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando una mano lo hizo regresar.

—Suéltame Sherlock, no deseo hablar más contigo— se intentó liberar del agarre.

—Pero si lo querías así John ahora te quedarás hasta el final—. Le obligó a encararlo, pero ya estaba enojado y no se lo iba a hacer fácil.

—No, no pienso hacerlo, eres nefasto para mi Sherlock me haces daño— le recriminó tenía unas ganas tremendas ya de llorar.

—Así me aceptaste así me quisiste, así me amas— declaró seguro el detective consultor.

—Si Sherlock…— respondió sin pensar. —Espera… ¿Quién dijo que te amo? ¿En nombre de todos los santos donde demonios se te ocurrió semejante disparate?

—¿Se te olvida que mi hice de mi don de observación mi profesión? Además todo esto lo iniciaste tú.

—¿Yo?, ¿Ahora que tengo que ver con todo esto?— dijo sorprendido John, ¿Cuando se habían trasgiversado las cosas y ahora era él el acusado?

—Tú fuiste el único culpable que todo se esté escapando de control al llevarme a escuchar a Tchaikovsky.

—Yo, yo, ni, ni siquiera…— tartamudeó John pero se recompuso rápido.

—Nunca me gustado este compositor porque sus melodías sacan lo peor de mi

—¿En serio hay algo peor que tu personalidad Sherlock?— Soltó sarcástico. —A ver dime ¿Por qué odias la música de Tchaikovsky?— cuestionó desafiante el médico.

—Por la simple y sencilla razón que su música la hizo para exaltar toda clase de sentimientos, tu sabes perfectamente que opino sobre eso— su tono de voz se hizo más profundo.

—Sí, sí, el amor esta en el bando de los perdedores, o nos obliga a hacer las peores cosas que existen en este mundo, no necesitas repetírmelo Sherlock me lo has dejado claro cada que tienes oportunidad, pero al menos si pensaba que era tu amigo— herido como lo estaba dijo John. Y la pregunta final fue hecha. —Según tú, ¿Que es lo que peor que saca de ti, la música de Tchaikovsky?

De pronto John se vio envuelto por los brazos de Sherlock, hablándole al oído.

—Tú nunca has sido mi amigo, porque jamás te he visto como amigo.

—Que amable de tu parte en repetírmelo y a todo esto que tiene que ver Tchaikovsky aquí?—. Pero ya no le permitió hablar más, porque Sherlock lo besó como jamás recordó que alguien lo hiciera... la palabra correcta sería con gula. Hasta que lo soltó después de bastante tiempo.

—Su sola melodía me hace sentir y pensar cosas que deseo hacerte John, ¿Acaso Lestrade no te ha contado nada acerca de mi hermano? Ambos nos parecemos en eso, reaccionamos de la misma manera al escuchar la música de Tchaikovsky; en esa butaca junto a mí, solo deseaba tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte hasta la extenuación porque desde que entraste en mi vida no hay hora de un maldito día que no piense en ti y fue peor durante estos tres años separados— susurró a su oído, con voz grave y modulada.

—La primera vez que te vi, fue como si apareciera la más fascinante criatura del mundo conocido, como si fueras una extraña bacteria que ha inundado cada una de mis células de todo mi cuerpo y finalmente de mi cerebro, pero que ha no me ha matado, sino que ha formado una simbiosis con mi sistema, me has protegido contra todos mis enemigos desde los más débiles hasta el más peligroso que soy yo mismo— declaró Sherlock quien respiraba pesadamente, estaba pegado al cuerpo de John.

—Si John soy mi peor enemigo, pero tu supiste bien como dirigirme por eso me disgustaba tanto a veces tu presencia y huía literalmente del piso porque tan solo pensarte a tan solo una puerta me hacia desear dar esos pasos y atravesarla para llegar a ti, muchas veces lo hice únicamente para verte dormir durante toda la noche, mas si era luna llena, porque con su luz puedo ver perfectamente todos tus rasgos, desde esa frente de perfectas proporciones a tu rostro, tus cejas finas, tu nariz recta, tus labios no tan grandes ni pequeños sino justos a la medida de los míos, que muchas veces he querido besar hasta hacerlos sangrar, pero he tenido que contenerme hasta este día, quisiera decirte lo lamento tanto John pero no puedo, no lo siento.

El médico no atinó a reaccionar ante tal declaración, solo percibió como su boca fue cubierta por la de Sherlock quien con la lengua acariciaba sus labios, invitándolos a abrirse a ella, al no haber respuesta los mordió duramente obligando de esta manera a John a hacerlo y colarse para encontrar a su compañera y ponerse a acariciarla. El cerebro de John Watson en esos instantes se fue de paseo a un valle de placer desconocido hasta el momento para él.

¿Qué era todo eso?, era imposible, una muy pequeña parte de él aun se negaba y haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas se liberó un poco del agarre perfecto que tenía Sherlock sobre su cuerpo, lo miró confundido, era imposible, no le extrañó ni un poco que fuera un libro abierto para su compañero y respondiera sus preguntas.

—Si John durante todos esos meses que vivimos juntos, mi cuerpo, mi mente se vieron muy influenciadas por ti, pero a la vez nos torturaste con tu sola presencia, con tus continuas "noviecitas" afortunadamente insulsas y aburridas, de haberte encontrado una a mi altura me temo que tendría que haberla desaparecido con todas mis artimañas; que bueno que ninguna llegó a ese nivel y ahora menos, porque desde este día te reclamaré como mío ante los ojos de todo el mundo, ya no hay ningún James Moriarty, ni un Sebastián Moran, nada que pueda amenazar tu vida.

—De "La Mujer" jamás debes sentirte ni un poco celoso, Irene está únicamente a mi altura intelectual, pero tú eres el único en este mundo que está a la altura de todas mis expectativas, él que me llena en todo, no me hace falta nada, pero cada momento que pasa lejos de ti se ha vuelto una tortura, no sabes siquiera lo que sentí al verte salir con ese traje puesto, lo único que quería hacer era quitártelo en ese instante y tirarte sobre la alfombra para hacerte mío, como lo haremos en unos instantes más.

John intentó protestar pero una mano que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta estaba ya colada bajo su camisa, la cual ya estaba desabrochada y mostrando su camiseta, pero ¿En qué momento se desapareció su saco y su corbata? A ese paso no tardaría en perder el resto.

—Nunca me has escuchado tocar a Tchaikovsky en tu presencia pero durante estos tres años si lo hice porque su sola música me hace recordar cada característica que te hace único y especial John, tu aroma, tus gestos, tu risa, tu hablar, tu andar y hoy estoy agregando la textura y sabor de tu piel y de tus besos.

Y por fin sin más introducción Sherlock se dedicó a desvestirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta dejarlo desnudo, John ya ni siquiera protestaba, estaba subyugado bajo su mirada gris verdosa que le recordaba al mar al amanecer la cual nunca dejo de verlo, cuando lo recostó sobre la alfombra ya estaba ahí los cojines de sus sillones para hacerlo lo más confortable posible, para ese instante su consciencia intentó regresar, pero al ver desnudarse a Sherlock su raciocinio dijo adiós de manera definitiva, la piel de alabastro y músculos marcados eran imposibles de dejar de verlos.

Sherlock lo tomó de la nuca y levantó ligeramente su cabeza para besarlo nuevamente, abriendo sus labios y jugar con sus lenguas, John pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sherlock para no perder más tiempo, deseaba sentirlo en su totalidad, hasta este momento se dio cuenta que si, era verdad, siempre lo amó.

Se separaron, porque la lengua de Sherlock quería probar más lugares, texturas y sabores del cuerpo de John del cuello a la punta de pies, siempre mirándolo, incluso cuando lo tomó en su boca, no dejó de hacerlo llevándolo poco a poco a la cumbre del placer, estaba por llegar cuando Sherlock se separó dejándolo al borde.

—¡No!— dijo sofocado.

—Paciencia mi querido Watson, esto lo vas a disfrutar más, te lo aseguro—. John vio como Sherlock lamía sus dedos para descenderlos y comenzar a acariciar su entrada, no, eso no, pensó pero como siempre se adelantaba a sus pensamientos y acciones volvió a besarlo hasta hacerlo olvidarse hasta de su nombre, para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía dentro tres dedos y ni siquiera los había sentido.

Sherlock continuaba acariciándolo mientras seguía besándolo en la boca, el cuello, el pecho, los pezones y viceversa, y siguió perdido en la nube de placer hasta que sintió un pinchazo de dolor que lo tiró de la nube de placer que estaba instalado, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, intentó resistirse un poco pero el miembro de Sherlock al parecer era más grande y grueso de lo que nunca quiso imaginarse.

Tardó varios minutos en terminar de entrar totalmente en John, el placer más puro que jamás haya encontrado, ni siquiera en sus casos más interesantes lo lograba.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse a la vez que se acomodaba las piernas de John alrededor de su cintura y enterraba totalmente su pene en ese cuerpo que tanto deseó y extrañó. Como se angustió por John, después del gran juego, se juró así mismo que nunca estaría en peligro, de ahí su obsesión por terminar con la organización de Moriarty, por nada ni nadie debía tocar uno solo de esos cabellos dorados, mucho menos esa piel, que ahora lo estaba marcando como suyo para siempre porque jamás le dejaría ir, vería ese mismo rostro a través de los años, adquiriendo arrugas y mas sabiduría pero no por eso menos atractivo.

Su mano bajó y tomo el miembro de John para comenzar a masturbarlo, los ojos de este se oscurecieron completamente por la lujuria, así que inició a embestir, primero lento luego aumentando el ritmo hasta que ya se olvidó de absolutamente todo, solo deseaba alcanzar el clímax lo más pronto posible.

John cerró los ojos perdido en el placer que le estaba proporcionando Sherlock, nunca pensó que fuera así, seguramente se arrepentiría dentro de unas horas, pero eso ahora era intrascendente, solo importaba esa unión que jamás soñó ni en el más loco de sus sueños.

Con cada embestida Sherlock le anunciaba que nunca se separarían, con cada beso, que lo amaba, con cada caricia que siempre lo protegería, como el también lo haría, colocó sus manos en la espalda de Sherlock y cuando llegó al clímax le enterró sus uñas, provocándole un orgasmo.

Sherlock arqueó su espalda al mayor grado que pudo, esa sensación fue fantástica, inigualable si fuera creyente, lo compararía con tocar el cielo, una frase cursi; para él era como haber descubierto un nuevo elemento de la tabla periódica con algo más valioso que el oro y el platino; seguramente porque estaba con la única persona que le importaba en este mundo, por él fue capaz de matar y lo volvería hacer de ser necesario. Cayó encima de él, se preocupaba por aplastarlo pero se vio incapaz de moverse por un tiempo, cuando se sintió seguro, salió lo más despacio posible y luego apoyándose en sus codos, repartió besos de mariposa por todo el rostro de John. Nariz, mejillas, mentón, frente, orejas, parpados, barbilla, labios, oh, si sus labios lo mejor de todo, sus dulces e inigualables labios de John, ni siquiera los de Irene se podrían comparar.

¡Ah, sí Irene! debería enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento por sus enseñanzas en medio oriente, pero eso sería más adelante y lejos de los ojos de John.

Ahora debía esperar a que se recuperara de este primer asalto, la noche era aun larga y esperaba tener muchos más, incluso no lo dejaría siquiera salir de la cama al día siguiente, menos vestirse, aun deseaba seguir embriagándose de su aroma y el tacto de su piel. Reuniendo sus fuerzas se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a John.

John se dejó hacer a placer, no importaba en ese instante, pero definitivo no tenía ni la más mínimas ganas de moverse, pero Sherlock estaba insistiendo que se levantara, bueno si iban a ir a su recamara aprovecharía para un baño, aunque la mirada que le estaba dando no auguraba nada bueno, intentó dar un paso, estando a punto de caer, en ese momento se vio levantando en vilo como una chica, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y provocando una carcajada de Sherlock, el cual lo miraba divertido.

—¡Bájame Sherlock no es gracioso!— Protestó

—Sí, lo haré, cuando estemos en la recamara, antes no— y sin más lo volvió a plantar un beso para aturdirlo y dejara de protestar. La perspectiva lo aterraba, maldita sea, de haber sabido jamás hubiese aceptado los boletos para ese concierto de Lestrade, si ahora en adelante nuevamente sería Lestrade ya jamás Gregory, un amigo no le hubiera hecho eso.

En otra parte de Londres, otro par de hombres disfrutaba de igual o mejor manera según ellos el tiempo, ambos estaban enredados por las sabanas, brazos y piernas en la recamara de Mycroft y teniendo de fondo el concierto para violín de Tchaikovsky. El mayor de los Holmes sonrió al ver el rostro de su amante, tan sonrojado y lleno aun del placer que hace unos instantes se acababan de dar mutuamente, aparentemente Gregory no tenía tanta resistencia como aparentaba, debería dejarlo descansar unos horribles minutos mientras tanto él los sufriría porque si de algo estaba seguro era que seguiría disfrutando del cuerpo de su amado inspector muchas horas más…

—Gregory— susurró al oído de su amante para después depositar un beso ligero en el lóbulo de este; —Descansa mi hermoso inspector por diez minutos, la noche aún es muy larga—. Sin más se giró para alcanzar el control remoto para volver a poner la melodía, estaba claro que cuando ese gran maestro la hizo, seguramente estaba pensando en su amado, porque algo tan sublime solo podía ser creado en un instante así.

Y es que su música siempre lograría desenterrar y revivir emociones… bueno, era tiempo de ir nuevamente preparando a su querido Gregory para el segundo asalto de la noche y lo haría más glorioso que el primero ya que ahora tenía más tiempo para disfrutar de ese cuerpo, que lograba hacerle olvidar hasta de su propio nombre cuando estaban unidos de todas las formas posibles…

De pronto una pregunta lo asaltó, ¿cómo le estará yendo a Sherlock y a John?, el hechizo de Tchaikovsky sobre él era muy fuerte a pesar de ser quien era y su hermano menor no difería mucho, era peor, durante estos tres años lo observó sufrir en silencio por estar separado de John, incluso tuvo que ayudarlo al espantarle todas las posibles candidatas a novias. ¡Pobre John! fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de que una mano traviesa comenzara a acariciar su hombría haciéndolo perder todo sentido de racionalidad.

Definitivo jamás volvería a cuestionar la resistencia de Gregory…

_Saludos _

_Itsaso Adhara alías "Arima Chan"_

_Encontré una frase que me encantó mucho, medítenla principalmente para aquellas personas que se desaniman porque no reciben cientos de comentarios en sus fics…_

"_**Es mejor escribir para uno mismo y no encontrar público, que escribir para el público y no encontrarse uno mismo…."**_** Syril Connery**


End file.
